Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a micro total analysis system with a micro-pump system therein as an example of a microfluidic device. The micro-pump system of Patent Document 1 has a substrate in which a fine passage and a micro-pump chamber filled with a gas generating material are formed. The micro-pump system of Patent Document 1 irradiates the micro-pump chamber with light or applies heat so that the gas generating material generates gas to activate the micro-pump system. Accordingly, the micro-pump system of Patent Document 1 does not require a complicated mechanical structure. Employing the structure disclosed in Patent Document 1 therefore makes it possible to downsize the micro-pump system and simplify the production of the micro-pump system.    Patent Document 1: JP 2005-297102 A